


Demons

by kissing2cousins



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship/Love, Imagine Dragons - Demons, Love Triangles, Multi, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissing2cousins/pseuds/kissing2cousins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic Challenge - "Demons" by Imagine Dragons</p><p>Daniel's relationship with Jack is complicated--and gets worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

ADF

 

Daniel opened his apartment door cautiously.  He was confused by the sudden and very late appearance of the Colonel, who looked to be in no mood for a friendly chat over coffee.  Daniel hoped to hell Jack was just here for coffee.

Daniel's intention had been to discuss the Colonel's needs through the safety of a half cracked door but Jack barged through the opening regardless of the scientist's obvious reluctance.  The younger man watched his unwanted visitor kick off his boots and slip out of his rain slicked leather jacket, tossing both haphazardly into the corner before heading straight to the kitchen, with only a grunted salutation. Daniel shook his head in frustration--he was pretty sure he knew what Jack was running from and coffee wouldn't help.

The crack of a  beer could be heard as Daniel came round the corner of the entrance where he could see down into the slightly lower level of the small kitchen to his right.  Jack was seated up on the islands quartz countertop, head thrown back as he took a draining slug from the brown bottle.  Daniel watched the muscles in the older man's throat working, the light from the chandelier glistening off of the silver glint of the short stubble growth.  The grey t-shirt was dark around the collar from the rain and the persistent drips coming from the mans short peppered crop.  The scientist kept his distance, opting to lean down over the bar top that separated the hallway entrance from the kitchen, and when Jack finally brought down the beer from his lips, Daniel briskly asked the Colonel to remind him, "Didn't we agree that we wouldn't do this anymore?"

Jack's brow furrowed as he scoffed at the question, tsking as he promptly explained, "It's not like that, Danny, I'm just here for a beer."

 

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you've made_

 

 

Daniel shrugged and unclasped his hands to gesture between the two of them, inquiring caustically, "At midnight? Sure, that's fine, help yourself."

Jack took the sarcasm like a champ, giving his friend a wide grin, as if just hearing the frustration in his friends voice was amusing.  Daniel should have known that guilt trips were lost on the Colonel.  The older man jumped down and retrieved another bottle from the fridge, cracking the top on the counters edge to hand to his host, as if it were a peace offering for the intrusion.  The sway in the Colonel's movements made Daniel wonder how much previous drinking had already been done.  He accepted the offer regardless and took a swig.  Coffee would have been better.

They took a few more swigs in silence.  Daniel's head was swirling and it wasn't from the beer.  He was watching and analyzing his guest, scrutinizing his every action, hoping for some clue as to why--why here and now was Jack standing in his apartment again, pretending to be as casual as ever.  Not wanting to ruffle any feathers--more so than Jack was already ruffled--Daniel opted for trying to make small talk.  "So," he started.

Jack was quicker on the draw than Daniel had anticipated.  He pulled the bottle away just long enough to snap off, "She kicked me out," before taking another long pull to finish the bottle.  Then he tossed it noisily into the sink below the bar top in front of Daniel.  The sound made Daniel wince--Jack was damn lucky the thing hadn't broke.

Daniel narrowed his eyes to glare at the Colonel but the effect was moot considering he was already down and turned away fishing through the fridge for another beer.  Daniel was glad he knew it was the last one--he had opted for a bottle of Apothic Red the last time he had bought his groceries.  He sighed, as Jack opened the last bottle and went right to work swigging out of it, and he chided, "Knowing Sam you probably deserved it."

If Jack had heard this remark it didn't phase him.  Jack chugged the beer all at once and when he was done he grimaced and tossed the bottle to join the other in the sink.  Then, with a healthy flush and a cheeky grin, he patted his stomach, complimenting his host, "Well, thanks, Danny, the beer was great."  Then he hastily tried to make a get away.  Daniel was having none of it.  He put up his hands and stepped back to block the hallway that led to the door, hoping a complaisant smile would be enough to change the Colonel's mind.  There was no way in hell he was going to be responsible for letting Jack out of his sight knowing he was three sheets to the wind and willing to go further.

Jack was none too happy to see the defence set up in his way and grunted his distaste, as he raked both his hands back through his silvered hair, demanding, "Out of my way, I've got places to go and thing to do."

Daniel tipped his head down, shaking it slowly, as he intoned, "No, Jack, I can't let you do that.  You are in no condition--?!"  Daniel should have anticipated Jack's refusal to cooperate.  With agility that belayed his intoxication Daniel had been pinned back against the wall of the hallway, slammed so hard against the gypsum that his glasses skittered to the floor and the decorative moroccan plate that hung just to the right of the door fell, breaking into five large fragments on the ceramic tiles below.  A strong muscled forearm threatened to choke off his windpipe as Jack leaned in so close Daniel could smell the beer on his hot breath.  The Colonel cursed and then menacingly hissed, "You can't stop me."  The threat was not followed by an action, much to Daniel's surprise.  Jack lingered in the position, holding fast, unbearably close and delicious--they're faces mere inches from one another.  Blue eyes met the intense coffee color of the Colonel's, hearts hammered between them.

"I know, Jack." Daniel confessed, as he planted his mouth firmly against the other.

 

_Curtain’s call_

_Is the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

 

Daniel felt the rush of heat that reddened his cheeks, as the sharp in hale of her breath catching broke the two men apart.  Sam stood in the half cracked door, her face white with shock, her pink lips parted in her disbelief, blue eyes wide and glistening with the brim of tears.  Jack pushed himself back from his friend so roughly Daniel’s head cracked back against the drywall a second time.  Then she was gone and before he knew it the Colonel left to pursue her.  The scientist was alone then, with his guilt and the mess.

 

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

 

As the younger man mechanically went through the motions of finding his lost glasses and cleaning up the mess from the fallen plate, his mind was consumed by the regrets that attacked his conscience.  Why had he let Jack in?  Had he not known by the smell on his breath that trouble would ensue?  Jack only came to see him for one thing and it was not his friendship or company.  Daniel had tried to keep his own feelings in check all these years, to keep himself from falling in love again—and that had worked for Jack when their relationship had catapulted beyond those things to become so much more.  Then Sam and Jack had happened.  Jack had wanted that too—despite it all—and Daniel had been left alone. 

Daniel carefully deposited the fragments of the plate on the table, sitting down in one of the wooden chairs to begin rearranging the pieces in hopes of reconstructing the priceless artifact.  He had always wondered if Sam had known about the two of them and now he knew.  A deep stabbing pain in his chest made him wince to think that his friend had to find the two of them like that, roughly trying themselves to figure out what they were and what they wanted. 

When Sam had taken Jack away from him Daniel had never really blamed her.  She deserved him—even if the military would deny them that—and so he had tried to respect them and their love.  He had hoped that they could be happy, when he wasn’t. 

Putting the plate back together was just what Daniel needed to distract himself from dwelling on the matter.  Work had been his answer to dealing with all his failures.  It never solved any of his problems but it was always there.  Always accessible.  Always distracting.

 

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There’s nowhere we can hide_

 

This had not been the first time that Jack had come to him, late at night, drunk to hide his insecurities and deal with his pain.  Daniel should have never opened that door—not even the first time—but he just couldn’t.  He couldn’t leave Jack hurting, even if the Colonel would never admit it.  The scientist couldn’t deny his desire for the other man and so when the door was opened the two of them would work out their troubles together in each others arms, despite the guilt that followed their betrayal.

 

_No matter what we breed_

_We are still made of greed_

 

Daniel cursed his own stupidity, as he heard his door open again.  Why hadn’t he locked the blasted thing?  He got up from the table and with three loping steps he had turned the corner and scaled the three steps to the hallway that led to his front entrance.  There she was.  Sam.

The scientist froze.  He stared at the tears that streaked down from red rimmed eyes over the cheeks of his friend.  Her dark mascara and eyeliner were smeared but had not run with the tears, rimming her ice blue eyes so that they damn near glowed—with anger or hatred? Daniel bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.  Seeing her standing in his entrance was like a punch to the gut that nearly made his knees buckle.  For once, the linguist was speechless. 

Sam was the first to move.  She kicked off her heels and came into his apartment, rushing past him into the kitchen, as she excused herself and demanded, “Got any wine?”  Daniel watched her round the corner of the island, reef open his fridge to find the Apothic Red he had bought the other day.  She screwed the top off and took a long draught straight from the bottle, as Daniel finally found the courage to move.  He came into the kitchen with her, half expecting her to lash out at him  when the bottle was lowered from her pink glossed lips.  Instead she thrust the bottle out to him--not asking but insisting that he partake with her.  Daniel accepted the offering, taking the bottle from her as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  She bit her own bottom lip as she watched him bring the bottle to his lips and take a long slug of it.  The wine was not sweet like a Zinfandel, it was slightly bitter and dry.  It matched their moods perfectly.  Drinking it straight from the bottle in gulps was difficult and less enjoyable that sipping it over a meal, but neither of them cared.

The wine was passed back and forth between them, nothing else said, until it was empty.  Sam tilted it right back, letting the last of the dark liquid drain out onto herscarlet stained tongue.  Daniel’s eyes drifted down her long white neck to the triangle of flesh exposed between the sweetheart cut of her short hip hugging navy dress and the black leather jacket she still wore.  Her silver chain to her dog tags hung down the to rouched bust of the dress, accentuated her large breasts.  Had they been out on a date when Jack had left to betray her?  He snapped his eyes back to hers as she brought the bottle down and set it gently on the island’s countertop.  They stared at one another in an awkward silence for a long time, before she finally cleared her throat and thanked him for the wine.

Daniel shrugged his shoulders, brushing it off, not knowing what else he should be saying to her.  He wanted to apologize—but he couldn’t.  He still couldn’t muster the courage to put the words together.

 

_Don’t wanna let you down_

_Though I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don’t wanna hide the truth_

 

Sam tasted like the wine, bitter and slightly dry.  Daniel wasn’t sure why but he had allowed her to take his face in between her hands and press her plump mouth against his own.  Her kiss was soft and gentle, her tongue darting out to flick his top lip teasingly, as she pressed the heat of her body against him.  Her leg separated his as she brought the other up along the length of his outside thigh, pressing him back against the counter with her hips.  Daniel’s hands came up to hold her close out of instinct, wrapping about the base of her head through her fanned out blond hair and around the small of her back, under the leather jacket.

 

_When you feel the heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_This is where my demons hide_

 

Her kisses were persistent and pleading.  Her hands were demanding.  She clenched the hair at the base of his skull in her fingers tight enough that it hurt, as she used the leverage to hold his mouth to her own.  The other hand worked to unbutton the top of his jeans.  Daniel was losing himself in her arms.  Her mouth was hot and the gentle rock of her hips was growing stronger.  Daniel took advantage of a break from her strong kiss to grab her about the hips, thrusting her up onto the opposite counter beside the sink, parted her legs to step between and lean into her.  He felt her heels dig into his back as her grip on his hair kept him from overtaking her mouth with his own passion.

She tilted his face up and slightly askew, looking down into his face with scrutiny.

 

_Don’t get to close_

_It’s dark inside_

_This is where my demons hide_

 

Daniel was unsure what was happening or why—only that he wanted it to.  Sam’s unreadable face shifted with a quirk of a smile curling the corner of her mouth.  She pecked his lips again with a teasing kiss, pulling back to rake her teeth over her full bottom lip, as she admitted, “Now I know why he did it.” 

 

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you’ve made_

 

~fin~

 

 


End file.
